


Truth and Coffee

by edxwin_elric



Series: Something to Report [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Best Friends, Coffee, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gossip, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Pregnancy, Romance, Series, Sex Talk, Underwear, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edxwin_elric/pseuds/edxwin_elric
Summary: Rebecca and Riza talk about things until Roy gets back from shopping.





	Truth and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated. I hope you guys like this one!

**_Riza_ **

“So, when exactly were you planning on telling me?”

I blush and look into my coffee mug. Decaf, of course. I’m fighting the desire to run to my room and change clothes. Rebecca surprised me with her visit, and I didn’t have time to change out of what I slept in—one of Roy’s shirts. Considering the size of my baby bump these days, my own pajamas don’t fit. In truth, this is pushing it. Roy is larger than me, but even so, the fabric is pulling tight across my middle, leaving nothing to the imagination.

“You _were_ planning on telling me, weren’t you?”

“Of course.” I sigh, looking up at my friend, who is sitting across the kitchen table from me.

“Okay, so why didn’t you call? I had to find out from Jean that you were on an extended leave of absence. Jean!”

“Look, Becca. I’m sorry, okay? But you can understand why I wouldn’t just announce to the whole world that I–”

“Have a bun in the oven? Yeah. I do get that,” she cuts me off. “Considering the only person who could get you that way is your freaking boss, _but_ that doesn’t explain why you didn’t tell _me_.”

“More like buns,” I mumble, and she blinks in confusion.

“What?”

“You said bun…” I shrug, sipping my drink. “But there’s…two.”

“Two?” she gasps. “You mean, you and the Colonel are having twins.”

“Oh God. Don’t say it like that.”

“Oh, okay.” She rolls her eyes. “How do you want me to say it? You and Mustang? You and your superior officer? You and the Flame Alchemist?”

“Roy is fine,” I choke, trying to immediately forget every suggestion she just made.

“Roy?” Her brow furrows. “I… That’s so weird. I don’t know if I can call him that.”

“Moving on,” I announce, fidgeting in my seat.

“Right. You’re preggers and didn’t tell me. Rude.”

“Rebecca,” I sigh. “I wanted to tell you, but I couldn’t. I trust you with my life, but you have a tendency to get overly excited about this kind of thing, and I just… I love you, okay? But Roy and I…this is scary.”

“Scary is when you need your best friend,” she points out.

“True.” I nod. “But not when telling anyone might end our careers.”

“Which brings me to my next point. What are you going to do? You can’t be on leave forever. Especially since your entire purpose in life is to protect the Colonel.”

“Right now, my leave is protecting him,” I say softly. “And, as for what we’re going to do… He proposed.”

“Shut up! Riza Hawkeye you’ve been keeping _that_ from me! How dare you!”

I wait until she’s done before I continue.

“Well, even if we get married, it doesn’t negate the fact we’ve been breaking fraternization laws, which are grounds for immediate discharge from the military. I won’t let that happen to the colonel.”

“Obviously.”

“So, we have an audience with my grandfather next week, and…we’ll see how it goes. Roy already told me he wouldn’t go along with a lie. I tried to suggest saying the child—children weren’t his, but he refused. If the fürher won’t approve our union, and…pardon us, I…”

I’ll just have to quit. As much as I dread it, that’s the only solution.

“Riza, don’t stress out. It’ll be fine,” Rebecca’s soft voice reminds me where I am, and I take a deep breath.

“Sorry.”

“No, don’t be.” She shakes her head. “I shouldn’t have pushed.”

“I really did want to tell you,” I repeat.

“I know.”

“Anyway…” I change the subject slowly and set my mug down. “You and Havoc?”

“What? Oh.” She blushes and fidgets with her hair. “I mean, how did you—We haven’t really… It’s not like it’s a big–”

“You called him ‘Jean,’ Becca,” I cut off her rambling and feel my lips tilt up.

“Okay, yes,” she declares, exasperatedly. “We’re…something.”

“‘Something?’” I raise my eyebrows.

“Well, I mean…we haven’t really put a label on it. It’s just so new. And fun. And scary.”

“Scary?”

I fight off the urge to repeat back what she said about “scary” a second ago.

“Yeah. Not at first, obviously. When he first asked me out, I thought it was so ridiculous I laughed. I even referred to our first date as a joke. Until…”

“Until?” I urge softly, my hand absently going to my belly.

She bites her lip and looks to the side, and I immediately know where this is going.

“Just tell me,” I sigh.

“Really?” She perks up instantly. “I mean, you won’t mind if I go into detail and–”

“Not if you hurry.”

“Oh my God. Okay.” She takes a second to compose herself before turning to me again. “Riza, I swear, all this time I thought he was overcompensating with the whole bad boy, trademark cigarette, ladies’ man thing, but…” She pauses and releases a slow breath. “The man is _blessed_.”

“Blessed?” I tilt my head.

“Hung,” she supplies instantly. “Endowed. _Fucking equipped._ ”

“I think I get it,” I mumble.

Honestly, I regret giving her the go-ahead about this more than I thought I would. And she’s said like five words.

“God, not only that, but he is gifted with it,” she goes on animatedly. “The first time we fucked, it was after work when I pulled that double shift in sector four. He met me at a bar within walking distance from my place… I thought my neighbors were going to call the cops. I mean, I don’t think I’ve ever moaned like that in my life—Well, not until then, anyway. Since the first time, we’ve been sort of–”

“Stop.” I thrust my hand in her face, and she leans back in her seat.

“What? I thought you said I could share–”

“I recant,” I say quickly. “I just… I love you, Rebecca, but it’s a good thing I’m on leave because if I had to go in to the office and see Havoc’s face right now…I would have to turn around and leave.”

“Sorry,” she mutters sheepishly. “I try not to think of him as your subordinate. I mean, obviously I know he is, but…it’s hard to let a guy take your panties off with his teeth while you’re thinking, ‘My best friend is his boss.’ If you know what I mean.”

I open my mouth to say…words—I don’t know what words, but just some of them—when the door to the apartment opens, and I jump to my feet.

Sort of. I’m a little too pregnant to be jumping in any way.

“Riza…” Roy comes around the corner, his hands full of lingerie, Black Hayate jumping at his heels. “I wasn’t sure what sizes you wanted, so I sort of guessed–” He stops when he spots Rebecca.

“Uh, hi, Colonel.” She nods, her gaze locked on the lacy bits in his hands.

“Lieutenant Catalina,” he says slowly, his jaw locking up. “I, uh, didn’t realize you were coming.”

“It was sort of last minute.” Her vague explanation is overshadowed by the mischievous glint in her eyes.

“If you’ll just excuse us for a minute. Riza,” he turns back to me, dropping his arms. “Our room.”

He turns and starts down the hall, and I look over at Rebecca.

“Why does he have–”

“I’ll be right back,” I cut her off before she can finish her question and follow after Roy. God only knows what dirty things are going through her mind right now. And just after I put her off talking about her latest sexcapades.

When I enter the bedroom, Roy is standing by the bed with his arms crossed. The three bra-and-panties sets he bought are laid out on the cover.

“Sir, she just–”

“It’s fine,” he says in a low tone.

“How was I supposed to know you were going to come waltzing in holding a thong?”

“I said it’s fine, Riza,” he repeats, shaking his head. “Besides, I’m not half as concerned about that as I am that she knows.”

“She came over unexpectedly after Havoc mentioned my extended leave of absence, and after I opened the door, there was no chance of hiding it.” I sit down on the edge of the bed. “I’m sorry.”

“Well, there’s not much we can do about it now, aside from swearing her to secrecy until it’s safe to go public.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

“Though, I wish I’d known she was here. I had hoped to surprise you with these when we were alone.”

He nods to the selection of sexy underwear, and I turn and pick up a pair of the panties.

“Crotchless?” I raise my eyebrows before I move my eyes from the slit in the material to his face.

He shrugs, his lips tilting up in a sexy grin. “Easier access.”

“I’m going to kick her out,” I whisper, looking at the door.

So far this pregnancy thing hasn’t been particularly pleasant. (Morning sickness, back aches, mood swings, cravings, etc.) But recently, my hormones have been doing wonderful and terrible things to my libido. Like ramping it up so I’m constantly ready for sex.

“Finish your coffee,” Roy says softly, taking the scrap of lace out of my hands.

I’m a little surprised by his comment since he’s historically not thought twice about getting me naked in bed when I brought it up.

“But what about…?” I close the distance between us, as much as my belly will allow, and reach down to cup the slight bulge in his pants.

“Drink fast,” he grunts, stepping back slightly.

“But…don’t you have work?” I frown up at him.

“I took off today to spend the day with you,” he murmurs, leaning down to kiss my forehead.

“Right.” I lean forward and press my lips to his throat before slipping back out of the room, ignoring the warmth between my legs.

When I reach the kitchen, Rebecca is standing, fixing her purse on her shoulder.

“You’re leaving?” I blink at her.

“Oh.” She looks from me toward my bedroom and back. “Well, you guys seemed a little…distracted. I figured you’d want some mommy-daddy time.” She shrugs with a smile. “You know me. I’m not one to get in the way of a good orgasm. Or a great one, I would hope.”

“But you don’t have to leave yet. We can talk more–”

“It’s okay, Riza.” She sighs. “I showed up unannounced. Besides, we had a good chat, and you can call me later or something.”

“Really? Because I understand if–”

“Riza,” she cuts me off with a hard look. “Please. You’re being nice, but I saw the colonel’s erection through his pants the second he walked in. Go have hot pregnant sex. I’ll see you later.”

She turns toward the door.

“I’ll call you tonight.”

Her head turns, and she pins me with her eyes. “You damn-well better because I’m expecting a fully detailed play-by-play of what happens to all that sexy underwear.”

“I should’ve known,” I mumble.

“Promise,” she demands, pointing at me. “Jean is working a night shift, so I’m counting on you to let me vicariously mooch off your love life for an evening.”

“Fine.” I sigh. “I promise to tell-all. Now go already.”

“Bye, Riza.”

She waves before disappearing out the door, and I immediately turn and go back down the hall. Roy is stretched out on the bed in a pair of lounge pants (and nothing else) when I enter.

“She leave?” He looks over at me from the book he’s reading, and I nod.

“I even tried to convince her to stay,” I tell him quietly as I climb onto the bed on my knees. “Though I don’t know why.”

“Hmm. But we’re alone now?” He sets the book aside and turns to me fully.

“Yes, sir,” I whisper. “Just you and me.”

“So, the question becomes, should we bother with the lingerie or should I just take you right now?”

“Why not both?” I ask, my lips going to his ear. “First one, then the other.”

“Fuck, I like the way you think, Lieutenant.”

“It’s probably the hormones,” I admit softly.

“Then remind me to get you pregnant more often.”

I open my mouth to argue about that when his arm slides around my back and pulls me down on the mattress. He shifts so he’s hovering over me, and instantly my breathing gets shallow.

God, I love this man.

He reaches for the hem of my shirt, and my mind quits thinking, letting my body lead. Or rather, follow his lead.


End file.
